The Loud House: Loudcest Sins
by FutureWriter511
Summary: 3 years in the future, a 14 year old boy Lincoln Loud have a plan for the future. But what happens when incest in his way and his sexy sisters is attractive to him. What evil being trying to stop Lincoln Loud. Will Lincoln Loud repent his sins in the future or will he fight. (Crappy Intro) It is interesting trust me. Give me some help and advise along the story!
1. The Loud House: Loudcest Sins, Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place in only 3 year!

February 4, 2019

Lincoln: Welcome to the Loud House! Where there is so much destruction and noise. Anyway I been planning something for a a lot of years and since I was 5. I decided to make a secret group called 195. The members will be Clyde and my new friend Jason.

Lynn bust through Lincolns room.

Lynn: Hey dude, you want to play kick ball!

Lincoln: No I am really busy with somethings that you won't understand.

Lynn: Whatever dork. You always be in your room doing something, just talking to Clyde and Jason. Anyway, what do you guys talk about?

Lincoln: Just like I told you, you never understand and no one will not understand, except for Jason, Clyde,and I. So get out of my room!

Lincoln pushes Lynn out of his room.

Lynn: Whatever you change a lot this time of year.

Lynn leaves.

Lincoln: Jesus Christ, they will not stop meddling.

Lincoln grab out his walky talky.

Lincoln: Lincoln to 195 groups.

Clyde and Jason: Yea we here!

Lincoln: Alright we got a lot of things plan for the future of 195 and the Earth.

Jason: Yea buddy we might be young but we are really smart.

Clyde: WE ARE GOING TO BE POWERFUL THEN THE GALAXY ITSELF!

Lincoln: We are going to be meeting on 5 pm after school on Monday. Okay?

Clyde and Jason: Okay

They all hang up.

Lincoln out of his room and went to the hallway. In the hallway there is so much destruction, noise, and marks.

Lincoln Mind: Welp here is another day of the Loud House.

Lincoln go through the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen.

Luna: Hey bro, check out my sweet new guitar I just bought! It has lighting on the strings and it is super loud!

Lincoln: Sweet guitar. But I got better things to do.

Luna looks at Lincoln weirdly.

Luna: What, but you always listen to my jams bro. You change a lot haven't you.

Lincoln ignored.

Luna: You been like this since November 29th.

Lincoln ignored.

Lincoln Mind: In the future you will all change.

Lincoln makes a sandwich and went back upstairs to think.

Lincoln Mind: I gotta think for the base of 195, but where?

Lincoln grabs out a notebook filled with weapons, parts, and a plane.

Lincoln: Here where it all begins.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Loud House: Loudcest Sins, Chapter 2

February 4, 2019

Lincoln's Mind: So the 195 group need to find a base, but where?

Lincoln gets a call from his walky talky.

Jason: Jason to 195 groups.

Lincoln and Clyde: Yea we are here.

Jason: Guys I have a plan for a base for 195.

Lincoln: Really! Where?

Clyde:Yea, what is your plan for a base?

Jason: We can use the prison, Alcatraz!

Lincoln: Wait! Are you crazy!? We can't use Alcatraz as a base. Anyway is Alcatraz is a museum?

Jason: No, Alcatraz is just a abandon prison. They stop using it as a museum.

Clyde: So Jason, how do we get there?

Jason: We can build a plane. No! A strong plane!

Lincoln: Hey I have a plan to make a plane!

Jason: Sweet, can we come over? I know we have to meet you after school on Monday. But, it is for the future.

Lincoln: Sure you guys can come over.

Jason and Clyde: Sweet!

Lincoln: But I need you guys to get some materials.

Jason: Like what?

Clyde: Yea like what?

Lincoln: I need really really strong metal, a strong engine and a working engine, also i need parts or the whole propeller. Got it?

Jason: Oh lord. I think I have strong metal in my basement.

Lincoln: Sweet!

Clyde: I think I have a working and maybe strong engine. Also I have some of the parts for a propeller.

Lincoln: Okay sweet.

They all hang up.

Lincoln's Mind: Maybe I can use some materials from my sisters stuff. Especially Lisa.

Rita Loud, Mom: Lincoln! I need you to take out the trash!

Lincoln: Okay mom! I'll do it later!

Rita: Not later, do it know!

Lincoln: Fine!

Lincoln walk out of his room and pick up the trash from the kitchen. Lincoln threw the trash into the trash can outside. Lincoln walk back to his house and bumped into Leni.

Lincoln: Sorry Leni, I wasn't paying attention.

Leni: That's okay, anyway all our sisters say you change alot.

Lincoln: So they don't understand the things I'm about to do. Okay?

Leni: Linky what happen to you?

Lincoln: I'm trying to do stuff for the future.

Leni: Linky you kinda acting like Lisa. Like you are trying to be smart.

Lincoln: I am smart but I'm different. So leave me alone!

Lincoln: Run past Leni and went upstairs to his room.

Lincoln's Mind: No one will never understand!

In the front door there was knocking.

Lincoln's Mind: There here!

Jason: Yo we got some materials and supplies.

Clyde: Me two!

Lincoln: Alright sweet. Let's go to the backyard.

Jason: Wait, is your family going to get suspicious?

Clyde: Yea, actually I saw a clear junk yard we can use.

Lincoln: Okay let's go there. But wait right here, I'll be right back.

Lincoln go to Lisa's and Lilly's room.

Lincoln: Hey Lisa, you got any old materials like some parts of a propeller?

Lisa: I think I do, but why you need some of my old parts for a propeller?

Lincoln: It is for a project in my school.

Lisa sigh.

Lisa: Fine.

So Lisa went to her closet and grab old and dusty parts for a propeller.

Lisa: Here, but don't hurt yourself.

Lincoln: Alright, thanks!

Lincoln goes back to the front door.

Lincoln: Let's go.

So Lincoln, Clyde, and Jason left Lincoln's house and went to the clear junkyard.

To Be Continued... 


	3. The Loud House: Loudcest Sins, Chapter 3

February 4, 2019

While Lincoln, Jason, and Clyde walk over to the cleared junkyard with the materials to build a plane, Lincoln was just thinking about his sisters and sex because of puberty.

Lincoln's Mind: Dammit! Why does puberty hate me so much!?

Jason: You okay dude? You've been looking down.

Lincoln: Nothing Jason. Just thinking.

Lincoln's Mind: Why do I keep thinking about my sisters!?

Clyde: Were here!

Clyde, Jason, and Lincoln arrived at the cleared junkyard.

Jason: Sweet, let's start building.

Clyde, Jason, and Lincoln worked on the plane for 5 hours and it was 7:45.

Lincoln: Guys we can finish the plane tomorrow.

Clyde and Jason: Okay.

Clyde, Jason, and Lincoln left the cleared junkyard then they notice that the junkyard is abandon so they can take full advantage of the junkyard.

When Lincoln arrived he see that all of his sisters sitting at the table, waiting for dinner.

Rita Loud: Hey honey, where have you been?

Lincoln: Oh, I was playing with friends.

Luan: So why do you have so many cuts on you right and left arm?

Lincoln: We was roughhousing to much. But don't worry I'll be fine.

The Loud sisters look at each other weirdly.

Lori: Whatever weirdo. Just come eat with us.

Lincoln: Nah, I'll eat upstairs in my room.

Luna: Come on bro, you've been eating in your room for 3 months. What do you even do anyway?

Luan Whisper: Masturbating.

Lincoln: I heard that!

Lincoln started to blush and shook his head. Then Luan started to laugh along with the Loud sisters.

Luan: I'm just messing with ya. Just come eat with us please.

Lincoln: Fine, just let me get my journal.

Lincoln went upstairs and grab his journal. Then he came back downstairs and sat in the dinner table.

While the Loud family was eating, Lincoln was eating and writing in his journal.

Rita: Okay kids we got to run some errands.

Lynn Sr.: Lori your in charge!

Lori: Sweet.

When the Loud parents left the house Lynn took Lincoln's journal.

Lincoln: Lynn dammit! Give it back!

Lynn: What are you writing in here?

When Lincoln tried to grab his journal from Lynn, Lynn toss over to Luna.

Luna: Aww, is this for you little 195 group?

Luna toss it over to Leni.

Leni: Even I think this book is weirder than Lucy's poems.

Lincoln: GIVE ME MY JOURNAL BACK!

Leni toss it over to Lisa.

Lisa: Wow you have some dumb imagination.

Lisa laughed.

Lisa toss it back to Lynn, but Lincoln caught but fall over to his older sisters. Lincoln was caught in between Luna's and Luan's C cup boobs and Lincolns right hand was in Lynn's shorts and his left hand was touching Leni's D cup boobs. His face was buried in Lori's D cup boobs. Lincoln was just shocked by this. All of the older sisters blush furiously along with the younger sisters.  
Lincoln got up really fast, took his journal, and ran upstairs to his bedroom and look his door.

Lincoln's Mind: WHAT THE FUCK!? I WAS TOUCHING MY SISTERS PRIVATE PARTS! But it felt amazing.

Then Lincoln rod started to get hard.

Lincoln Mind: No, not right now! I'm focusing on the future! But it feels so soft and good. NO!

Lincoln: I'll go to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	4. Loudcest Sins Details Older Sibilings

Lori:

Lori Loud is the eldest sibling of the Loud family. Lori is 20 years old and have a apartment but likes to live in her parents house. Instead of a blue tank top she wears a long sleeve blue shirt with little diamonds on both ends on the sleeve. She know wears blue pants instead of brown shorts. Lori is still in a relationship with Bobby (for now). She have D cup boobs and have beautiful curves. Lori is still bossy but is willing to help more instead of being stuck on her phone.

Leni:

Leni Loud is the second older sibling in the Loud family. She is 19 years old. Leni wears a light green beautiful tunic and wears skinny jeans that show off her nice butt. Leni also have D cup boobs and have amazing curves. Leni is still an airhead but is a little smart then before. Leni is much creative and love all her siblings especially Lincoln.

Luna:

Luna Loud is the middle older sibling in the Loud family. She is 18 years old. Luna changed her hair into a pixie cut to slick back hair. Luna still wears her purple skirt and still wears her regular shirt but with cut holes on the elbow part of the shirt. Luna is still your average rock star girl and love to spend time with all of the her siblings. Luna also have c cup boobs and have such beautiful curves.

Luan:

Luan Loud is the fourth older sibling in the Loud family. She is 17 years old. Luan decided to lay her hair down instead of doing a ponytail with a scrunchy, leaving her amazing brown hair down. She only wear one water flower instead of 3. She still in her usual outfit. Luan pick a whole line of dirty jokes to tease Lincoln and sometimes her sisters. Luan have C cup boobs and her body is amazing.

Lynn:

Lynn Loud Jr. is the fifth older sibling in the Loud family. She is 16 years old. Lynn still wears her usual outfit. Lynn have the most amazing body because of sports and working out. Lynn usually wrestle Lincoln out of the blue. Lynn wrestling changed a lot and can get sexual. Lynn loves her family and loves to wrestle with Lincoln. Lynn have C cup boobs and loves to play every possible sport.


	5. The Loud House: Loudcest Sins, Chapter 4

In the middle of the night, Lincoln is having a hard time to go to sleep because of the incident last night in the dinner with his older sisters.

"Why can't I go to sleep?" Lincoln said. "Does puberty hate me that much?," Lincoln said. Lincoln was sweating like crazy. Lincoln mind was thinking about harness of power and know he is thinking about his sisters having sex with him.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Lincoln yelled in his head. "I can't let puberty and thinking about my sisters take over my plan." Lincoln thought.

"I'll go wash my face in the bathroom." Lincoln thought.

Lincoln got out of his bed. He was sweating like crazy and looked terrible. Lincoln open up his bedroom door. The hallway was just dark and silent. Lincoln was tiptoeing towards the bathroom to not make a sound to wake up his sisters. When he was about to open the bathroom door he hears a bedroom door open.

"Linky are you there?" Leni said, half awake. " Uhh yeah, hey Leni." said a startled Lincoln. "So, what are you doing up in the middle of the night?" Lincoln said.

"Well I was just about to use the bathroom." said a sleepy Leni. "What are you doing here?" Leni said.

"Same here, just about to use the bathroom." Lincoln said. "Oh okay." Leni replied. When Lincoln was about to go in the bathroom, Leni grab Lincoln on the arm.

"What the?" said a startled Lincoln.

"Linky what is wrong with you?" said a fully waked Leni. "Nothing." replied Lincoln.

"Why did she came out of the blue grabbing my arm?" Lincoln thought. "Lincoln I need the truth." said a serious Leni. "Is it the accident at the dinner table?" Leni said. "No Leni, maybe." Lincoln said.

"Well if it is, I forgive." Leni said. "Well, thank you." Lincoln said. "But I know that is not just the accident." Leni.

"What are you talking about?" said a nervous Lincoln. "You, ve been avoiding us and barely help us." said a teary eyed Leni. "I feel like is our sisters and I is making your life terrible." Leni said.

Lincoln manage to get out of Leni's iron grip and hugged her.

"It's not your fault and you guys." Lincoln said. "It's just that my past is a little dark and I need to take out my stress on building things and working on my plan" Lincoln said. "How about this, maybe we can go to the mall after school with our sisters." Lincoln said.

"But some of our sisters will be busy." Leni said. "Fine let's take some of our sisters." Lincoln replied. "Sweet, like I'm totes going to buy more materials for my dresses." said a excited Leni.

"Okay, just go back to sleep and get some rest for tomorrow." Lincoln said. "Okay, see you later Linky." Leni said. When Leni went back into her and Lori's room, Lincoln went to the bathroom and washed his face.

"So my schedule is change." Lincoln thought. When Lincoln get a palm full water he splash it into his face. After he washed his face, he went back into his room and lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Lincoln looked over to his side and see his journal.

"So my sisters is first then 195 group." Lincoln thought.

For thirty minutes, Lincoln just stared at the ceiling wall just thinking and started to get sleepy. Then Lincoln fell to sleep.

In the next morning Lincoln just hears the usual, just destruction and noise.

"Welp time to get up for school." Lincoln thought. Lincoln got out of his bed and headed to his door. "Hoply, things don't get weird between me and my sisters" Lincoln thought. Lincoln open up his door and started to walk to the bathroom. Then he been stopped by Luan.

"Hey Lincoln, why was the guitar teacher arrested?" Luan asked. "I don't know, why?" Lincoln said.

"For fingering a minor!" Luan joked. Lincoln blush by this and started to run to the bathroom but got slammed by Lynn. "Ow, what the hell Lynn!" Lincoln yelled. "I'm just messing with ya dude" Lynn said. Lincoln got up and ran for the bathroom again.

Lincoln reached to the bathroom and locked the door. Lincoln turned on the shower and took off his close. He looked himself in the mirror. Lincoln have abs for building and working out. His hair was messy and have eye bags under his eyes but Lincoln did not care. When the shower warmed up, Lincoln step in the shower and started to wash up. After he washed up he was thinking about his sisters sexually again.

"I guess I have to accept thinking about my sisters" Lincoln thought. But then Lincoln rod was hard again and it was standing 7 inches, but he didn't care anymore. When Lincoln was daydreaming, he didn't notice that the bathroom door was little half crack.

On the other side of the door Luna was watching Lincoln and his 7 inch rod. "Wow I never knew Lincoln was big." Luna thought. Luna started to get horny and wet. Then her hands started to get inside her skirt but was interrupted by Lucy.

"What are you doing." Lucy said. Luna jumped and got scared. "Oh, nothing just looking for something in the bathroom." said a startled Luna." Oh, okay." Lucy said. Lucy went downstairs into the kitchen. In the bathroom Lincoln turned off the shower and put his towel around his waist. Luna noticed that the shower was off and ran into her and Luan's room. Lincoln came out of the bathroom and went to his room. Lincoln put on his clothes and head into Luna's and Luna's room.

"Hey guys, you want to come to the mall with me and Leni?" Lincoln said.

"Sure." both responded. "Good." Lincoln said.

Lincoln went downstairs to the kitchen to fix something to eat for himself. After Lincoln and the Loud siblings ate they went to the Vanzilla.

"Hey does anyone want to go to the mall with me and Leni after school?" Lincoln asked.

Some Loud sisters have to do something but they really wanted to go to the mall with Lincoln and Leni, especially with Lincoln. So the only Loud sisters that have time to go to the mall is Luna, Leni, Luan, and Lynn.

Lori drive her sisters and brother to school and herself. When Lincoln was about to hop out of the van.

"Lori, sorry about what happen last night." Lincoln said. Lori started to blush of remembering what happened last night in the dinner table.

"That's okay, twerp." said a horny Lori.

Then Lincoln hop out of the van and went to school.

"Oh boy." Lincoln said.

To Be Continued...


	6. The Loud House: Loudcest Sins, Chapter 5

In school, Lincoln was doing his work and on free time he writes in his journal. Some of the students mock him for being weird, but he didn't care. In lunchtime, when Lincoln was eating and writing his journal, Jason sits across from Lincoln.

"Sup dude." Jason said. Lincoln just noticed that Jason was sitting across from him. "Oh, hey." Lincoln said.

"Damn dude you look down, are you okay?" Jason questioned. "Yea, im just a little tired." Lincoln said. Lincoln put his journal away and started focusing on eating.

"Anyway, where's Clyde?" Lincoln questioned. "I don't know, maybe he is sick." Jason replied. Lincoln finished eating and threw his plate in the trash can.

"Alright, so our schedule had change." Lincoln said. "What do you mean?" Jason said. "I'm going to the mall with some of my sisters." Lincoln said. "I thought we are going to finish the plane?" Jason questioned.

"Actually, I've been thinking, not to use Alcatraz for our base." Lincoln said.

"What, we been planning on this for 3 damn months!" Jason yelled. "Keep your fucking voice down and listen to me." Lincoln said. "Maybe we can use the abandoned junkyard for our base."

"I'm not using that fucking junkyard for our base." Jason said. The bell ring meaning that lunch was over. "We will talk about this later." Lincoln said. "I'll see you in the afternoon or midnight." Then Jason and Lincoln went over to the rest of their, till it is time to go home. When the school bell rings for dismissal, Lincoln packed his things and went outside. When he went outside he sees Leni in her car.

"Hey Linky, ready for the mall?" Leni said excitedly.

"Yea, I'm ready, let's just go home so I can change into some different clothes." Lincoln said. "Okay Linky."

Leni drove back into the house with Lincoln. Lincoln went up to his room and got changed. Lincoln was looking at his journal, thinking that he should take it to the mall.

"I'll take my journal with me, unless I come up with some ideas."Lincoln thought.

So Lincoln take his journal and got under his bed and got out his wallet. His wallet contains $780.

"I do want to buy stuff from the mall." Lincoln said.

"LINCOLN COME ON AND HURRY UP!" Lynn yelled from downstairs.

"OKAY I'M COMING DOWN!"

Lincoln got out from his room and went downstairs.

"Ready guys" Leni said.

"Yes." they all responded. Leni, Lincoln, Luna, Luan, and Lynn went to Leni's car.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Lincoln yelled.

"Damn it." Lynn said. When all the Loud siblings got into Leni's car, Leni drive to the mall. When they arrived, they got out of the car and went into the mall. It was 4:55 and the Loud siblings shopped for 2 hours. All the Loud siblings in the mall got to spend much time with Lincoln. Then they all got hungry and went to a restaurant.

"Man that was fun." Lynn said. "Yea, it was so much fun, I have all my materials to make another dress." Leni said. We all had fun, did you had fun Lincoln? Luna said.

Lincoln was writing in his journal and had a great idea. He didn't noticed that his sisters was talking to him.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln!" yelled Luan. Lincoln didn't respond.

"I know what to do." Leni said.

Leni leaned to Lincoln and give him a long kiss on the cheek. Lincoln got distracted from his idea, looked up to his sisters and blushed.

"Umm yea." Lincoln said. "Did you had fun at the mall Lincoln?" Luan said. "Yes I actually had fun in the mall." Lincoln said. "Good." Luna said. The waitress comes to the Loud siblings with a notepad.

"Alright kids what all you have for today?" Said the waitress.

Leni ordered a chicken salad with ranch and iced tea, Luna ordered a 3 burgers with French fries and root beer, Luan ordered a hot dog with a can of Sprite, Lynn ordered a meatball sub with Coca Cola, and Lincoln ordered chicken wings with barbecue sauce with Pepsi. The waitress wrote all down.

"I'll be right back with your food." Said the waitress.

"Hey Lincoln what is in your journal and what is it about?" Lynn said. "Yea Leni told us you had a dark past." Luan said. Lincoln put his journal away and put his hands onto the table.

"Look when I was at least 4 I was thinking about doing stuff for the future and harness something that can help me along the way. I told teachers about it and students. But they all fucking mock me and tease me. I felt anger and stress running to me. I want to show them all of what I can do. Clyde and Jason suffered just like me. Jason wanted to harness power and Clyde wanted to do stuff for the future. I wanted to do both. Then I realize I have a special ability. I can build machines and weapons that can help me and the future of 195. I love all you guys and to tell you the truth I kinda look up to you guys. That's why I help you and learn from you." Lincoln said.

With that story and words the Loud sisters was just thinking. Then the waitress came with their food. The Loud siblings was eating their food silently. Luan decided to tease Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln." Luan whispered. Lincoln looked up and blush at seeing what was Luan was doing. Luan was putting the hot dog deep into her mouth. Lincoln rod slowly started to get erected but he managed to control it. Luan ate her hot dog and laughed. When the Loud siblings finished their food, Leni paid for the food. The Loud siblings went to the car silently and didn't say a word when going back home. Lincoln fell asleep in the car. The Loud sisters keep eyeing Lincoln and thinking.

When they arrived home it was 9:55 meaning that they had to go to bed. They all went into their rooms, thinking.

"Lincoln is a great guy and doesn't deserve to be mocked and tease. He wanted to follow his dreams. Lincoln also looks up to me. Lincoln is such a handsome guy and would do anything to make me happy. I love him and love him more than just a brother." Leni thought.

"Lincoln is fun loving and loves to help me and all of the sisters. Those fucking dick bags mock my brother and he is following his things. Sometimes I see him as a big brother. No, I see him as my lover." Luna thought.

"I tease Lincoln because I love him and I love him more than a brother. I want him all over my body and I want him to be my first. I will hurt anyone who touches my lover and protector." Luan thought.

"Lincoln sure is tuff and strong. He is so bold and do anything to make us happy. But he been mock and tease for something that he is trying to do. Fuck them. I really love him and do anything for him. ANYTHING." Lynn thought.

"Welp I got a idea, but that have to wait." Lincoln said. All of the Loud siblings put their pajamas on and went to sleep. But there is this shadowy figure with bright purple eyes.

"Do not sin." Said the shadowy figure.


	7. I am The Shadow Man

Hey everybody FutureWriter511 is here and there is someone evil out there. I'm here to introduce this evil person and who HE is. This is not a chapter of The Loud House: Loudcest Sins. Do you support this character or not? You tell me. Anyway give me your comments and reviews to help me along with the story. There will be chapter 7 tomorrow. So here is this mysterious shadowy figure. ENJOY AND LATER!

Hello. Have you ever sin in your life? I'm sure you have. You see I watch over people who sin. Not like a little sin, it is a bigger sin. Like the Loud family. You see this isn't my first time dealing with incest sins. I've been in different universes that is the same as The Loud House with incest. Like JumpJump's universe. You know JumpJump right. Well he is gone. So as the other incest he created. Just gone. They didn't want to repent their sins. Let me explain you another universe. Let's go with Geo Soul's universe. I have seen the incest harem. Terrible, just terrible. Both Nicktoons Love in the Loud House and Our favorite brother that Geo Soul created is just gone. I crushed Jack, Logan, Lincoln, and Geo. They was too easy. If your reading this. DO NOT SIN. I'm watching you. In FutureWriter's universe this may get tricky. I sense power in Lincoln and in the future I hope he don't sin and along with his sisters. So remember this...

I AM THE SHADOW MAN AND I AM WATCHING YOU!

DO NOT SIN!

"Bye, and I'll see you later in the story." Said The Shadow Man.


	8. The Loud House: Loudcest Sins, Chapter 6

Hey everybody, FutureWriter is here and for now on I'm going to be taking some breaks from now on because of school and other things. So here is another chapter of The Loud House: Loudcest Sins.

In the morning, Lincoln Loud gets up and put his regular clothes on and sat on his bed thinking.

"What was I'm going to do again?" Lincoln thought. "Oh right, I was going to build a robot."

"Anyway, I need to eat first before I start." Lincoln said. Lincoln open his bedroom door and went downstairs in the kitchen. Then he was greeted by Lola.

"Hey Lincoln." Lola said.

"Oh hey." Lincoln said.

"I need help for my upcoming pageant next week." Lola said. "Can you help me, Linky."

"Oh sorry, Lola I'm going to be busy for the week and next week." Lincoln said. "How about you ask Leni to help you?"

"Okay, Linky see ya later" Lola said.

"See ya." Lincoln said.

Lola went upstairs and Lincoln in the kitchen making some cereal. Then Lincoln sat down onto the dinner table with a bowl full of cereal.

"Okay, what materials do I need to make a damn robot?" Lincoln thought. "I can't use old cheap metal, I need to use good strong metal and equipment." Then Lincoln have a bright idea.

"I'll destroy the plane and grab some metals and materials from there!" Lincoln thought. Lincoln went upstairs and got his tools. He finally noticed that the Loud House had been quiet but he didn't care. Lincoln went to Lisa's room.

"Hey Lisa, do you have any scraps from your old robot Todd." Lincoln said.

"Uhh, yeah sure, I do." Lisa replied.

So Lisa went to her closet and grab scraps from her old robot, Todd.

"Perfect." Lincoln said. "Thanks, Lisa"

"No, problem." Lisa said. Lisa went back to work and Lincoln went downstairs and outside. Lincoln walked over to the abandoned junkyard where he can see the plane.

Lincoln grabbed his hammer and destroyed the plane for scraps and metals. After an hour of destroying the plane, he grab the materials and scraps.

"Time to get to work, Lincoln" Lincoln thought. While Lincoln was working on his robot, The Shadow Man was watching Lincoln in the sky.

"Building a robot." The Shadow Man said. "This kid is very different from the rest I destroyed from different universes."

"But, oh well let's see where this is going." "Hopefully, FutureWriter will make my job easy."

"Fat chance" FutureWriter said. "You never know Future." The Shadow Man said.

"I crushed Geo Soul, JumpJump, and other people who created incest stories and art." The Shadow Man said.

"Whatever, let's get back into the story." FuureWriter said.

Lincoln was working very hard on creating the robot. He didn't stop for breaks, he just kept working on the robot.

"Almost there."Lincoln said. Lincoln finished working on the robot. Now he need something to defend with.

"I'm glad I stole this liquid from Lisa." Lincoln said. Lincoln held up a liquid that can give the robot special weapons and help make the armor stronger.

Lincoln puts the liquid onto the robot.

"Okay, now time for the moment of truth." Lincoln said.

Lincoln turn on the robot and the robot turn on. Lincoln was very happy of his achievement.

"Hello, Master." Said the robot. "Please give me a name."

"Oh right, a name." Lincoln said. "How about Ethan." "That's right, Ethan!"

"Okay my name is Ethan Loud created by Lincoln Loud." Ethan said.

"Amazing, 5 hours of work and no breaks really paid off." Lincoln said. "Hey, Ethan call me Lincoln and try to act like a human or a teenager."

"Yes, Lincoln." Ethan said. Ethan was calculating how to be a human teenager.

"Finish calculating time to be a human teenager." Ethan said.

"Time to meet my family, fuckboy." Ethan said.

"Wow, little to harsh but I'll take it." Lincoln said.

Lincoln stomach growled and was getting hungry.

"Damn, you getting hungry Lincoln." Ethan said.

"Yea, let's go home." Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Ethan went home to The Loud House. It was 7:46.

Lincoln went to the kitchen to get something to eat and was greeted by Luna.

"Sup, bro where have yo-"

"What the hell is that Lincoln." Luna said.

"That is Ethan, my robot that I built." Lincoln said.

"Hey, you must be Luna." Ethan said.

"Damn, you look pretty sexy and hot." "Hey Lincoln, how come you see her you don't get a boner." Ethan said.

"Also why you didn't built me a dick." Ethan said.

Luna blushed rapidly and ran upstairs. Lincoln face palm his face and started making himself a snack.

"Hey I ask you a question." Ethan said.

"You're a robot you can't feel nothing." Lincoln said.

"Well I'm feeling horny as fuck right now"

"GIVE ME A DICK!" Ethan yelled. "Shut the hell up and go upstairs and greet the rest of my sisters" Lincoln said. "I need to think."

"Fine." Ethan replied.

Ethan went upstairs and Lincoln started to eat his food.

"What am I going to tell to Jason and Clyde" Lincoln said.

When Lincoln finished with his snack he went upstairs to explain who is the robot. Out in the window The Shadow Man was just watching.

"I can just smell the incest coming in." The Shadow Man said. The Shadow Man open up a portal to his world. In his world he has a dark shadow castle and dark land. The Shadow Man went to his castle and down to his secret laboratory.

In the laboratory there was 4 capsule with 4 people in each capsule. It was Geo Soul, JumpJump, Logan, and Lincoln from NickToons Love in The Loud House.

"They will all work for me." The Shadow Man said.


	9. The Loud House: Loudcest Sins, Chapter 7

Hey everybody, FutureWriter is here and back! Sorry I haven't update in a while, because of school and other things. Also I will be writing a new story about my favorite video game which is Overwatch. If you never heard of the game I suggest you figure it out and play it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I might be a little rusty but whatever.

In the Shadow's world, The Shadow Man was in his dark laboratory.

"I will turn these sinful people into the shadows of justice." The Shadow Man said. "Alright let me test my future servants."

"I'll start with Geo."

The Shadow Man release Geo out of one of the pods. Geo collapsed down onto the ground filled with anger.

"y-you son of a bitch."Geo said weakly. "I guess I shoulda use more shadow smoke." Shadow Man said. "y-you will never able to control me, Shadow Bitch."

"Watch the language Geo." Shadow Man said.

"Fuck you."

"y-you kill all that I love and took it away." Geo said.

"y-you killed m-my wife, Luna."

"You was all of a sin." Shadow Man said. "Your universe was a sin and I stopped it, you should be grateful."

The Shadow Man picked up Geo and put him into the pod. Shadow Man locked the pod and went over to the control center.

"SOMEONE WILL PUT A END TO YOU SHADOW BITCH!" yelled Geo.

The Shadow Man filled the pods with shadow smoke.

"I will like to see them try." The Shadow Man said.

In the Loud's residence, Lincoln is introducing all his sisters to his new robot, Ethan.

"Alright guys this is Ethan, our robot helper and fighter." Lincoln said. "Wow, have your parents ever heard of condoms before?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not answering that question." Lincoln said. "Nice robot Lincoln, you did a very good job." Lisa said.

"Yea but sadly, this bitch didn't build me a dick." Ethan said. "Oh my god." Lincoln said.

"Anyway Ethan can help whatever you need, so goodbye."

As Lincoln was walking downstairs, Lynn's hand was on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Wait, Lincoln I need your help." Lynn said. "Didn't I say that the robot can help you."

"I know, but I need you Lincoln to help me for my wrestling match tomorrow and if I get help from Ethan im afraid he will break a ton of my bones."

"Fine lets get this over with." Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Lynn was in the backyard, practicing for Lynn's wrestling. Lincoln's strength made things easier for Lynn's practicing wrestling match, but he was still no match for Lynn. Ethan was staring them up in a tree branch watching them wrestle.

"I should make this interesting." Ethan said. Ethan jumped down onto the ground and grab a baseball.

"Oops." Said Ethan as he throw the baseball near Lincoln's. As Lincoln was charging to Lincoln, he trip onto the baseball and cling onto Lynn.

"What the hell." Said Lincoln as he opens his eyes. When he opens his eyes Lincoln is on top of Lynn. Lynn is shock but calm down.

"So you like to have fun." Lynn said. "S-sorry."

Lincoln got up, so as Lynn. "No is cool." Said Lynn as he pulled Lincoln close.

"Because I love a man who is bold."

"Wait what." Lincoln said surprise. Lynn leaned in closer to Lincoln and their lips.

"Jackpot!" Said Ethan. Lincoln was surprise at Lynn's action but he felt something unusual to him. Then he realized that he loves his sister Lynn. Lynn deepened the kiss, but Lincoln took control. Lincoln and Lynn French kiss for 5 minutes. Lincoln breaks the kiss.

"L-lynn." Said Lincoln.

"I wanted to this for a long time Lincoln." Lynn said. "I love you more than anything."

"I will love you, take care of you, protect you, a-and b-be your w-wife." Lynn said. "I love you to Lynn but you know this is wron-."

"I don't care, I just want to be with you." Lynn said. "Please Lincoln."

"Alright lets do this Lynn." Lincoln said. "Thank you, Lincoln and maybe we can have some fun." Said Lynn as she grab and rub on Lincoln's crotch.

"W-wow okay."Lincoln said nervously. In the window Luan saw everything that happened.

"He is mine Lynn." Luan said filled with anger.

In the sky there was the Shadow Man. "NO, NO MORE SINS!" Said the Shadow Man. The Shadow Man charged up a shadow blast.

"WAIT!" Said FutureWriter511. "What do you want, you sinful writer."

"It only getting started dude."

"Hey your right it's only getting started." The Shadow man said. "Thank you." Said FutureWriter.

"Because I got plans for the future" said The Shadow Man that teleported.

"Oh boy." FutureWriter said.


End file.
